flames of love
by cockenygeezah
Summary: vince goes out for a night on the town, but what will happen to the rest of them? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. and eventual howince.
1. Party

**authors note: hi. this is my first howince. so please go easy. many thanks to naboolio for helping me with the ideas. **

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the boosh. that thanks goes to noel fielding and julian barratt (we love you both)**

**i shall now stop talking and let you read what is hopefully a good story**

Vince Noir stood in front of the bathroom mirror, applying what was now a third layer of eyeliner

Vince Noir stood in front of the bathroom mirror, applying what was now a third layer of eyeliner. He had to look his best. This was a big night for him. Not that it was a bigger party, but because tonight he was flying solo. He was going out without Howard. Slowly applying thick, glittery eye shadow, he watched as Howard, approached the doorway, watching him, a small smile upturning his thin lips.

Vince's heart leapt involuntarily. Was Howard smiling at him? Him? No…couldn't be…

Wait a minute…since when has Vince Noir, electro superstar, felt fluttering in his stomach over Howard Moon, jazz maverick? It simply wasn't possible.

Was it?

"How much make-up do you need little man?" Howard asked, making a chill run down Vince's spine.

"Enough to make me look good," Vince replied, grinning and smearing mascara over his already long, black lashes, "Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," he finished lamely, switching on his straighteners. Nicky Clarke, hottest you can get. They did wonders for his hair. He was about to ask Howard how he looked, then passed it off as vain and decided against it. He pulled round a lock of glossy black hair and clamped the straighteners around it. He repeated this several times, whilst staring at Howard in the mirror.

Finishing up half an hour later, he laid down the straighteners on the towel rack next to him and began spraying, volumising and root-boosting his hair.

"When you're quite finished," Howard sighed, "your taxi's outside."

"Cheers!" Vince exclaimed happily, grabbing his black studded jacket and running out the door of the shop, only stopping to glance back and smile at Howard.

The flat was silent.

Thin coils of black smoke rose from the bathroom.

A spark.

A flame.

...

Silence throughout the flat.

…

**woot! please review. any ideas will be taken into my rather overcrowded mind. hopefully next chapter will be up in a couple of days. **


	2. FIRE!

**a/n: sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to stop at the time. may add more later.**

**disclaimer: no...still dont own the boosh.**

fire caught the towels in a rush and roared up the blood red curtains where the ceiling tiles set alight with a violent, deadly quiet explosion, raining down small sparks of golden flame. they carried on the cooling breeze, floating majestically into the living room, landing on a small pile of papers and spellbooks, left by naboo that night. the soft wind blew, fanning the sparks. they caught quickly, spreading a dazzling sheet of charred remains and flame around the room, trapping the sleepers in their seperate rooms. the flames grew, helped by the warming summers breeze, slowly claiming each room for it's deadly tally. thick black smoke oozed consistantly, creeping under and around each bedroom doorway like tendrils of pure death, itching for its unsuspecting prey...

Vince lounged in the back of his taxi. he'd had a great time, dancing with all the girls, drinking a hell of a lot of flirtinis. but all along he felt something was missing, and he knew exactly what that something was.  
Howard.  
every time he'd gone out to a party and had to be pulled out of it by force, who did that? Howard.  
when no girls wanted to know (very rare for vince but hey...it happens) who was there to talk to him?  
Howard.  
Howard.  
Howard.  
what was he doing? thinking that he had to get back to Howard when there was still a load of lonely girls back at that party?  
suddenly, vince noticed a hazy black cloud, slowly rising from the direction he was heading...smoke...HOWARD! "excuse me," he said, rapping on the glass divider of the taxi. the window slid open with a shriek.  
"what d'ya want squire?" the taxi driver asked exasparatedly.  
"can you go a bit faster please? i...i'll pay you more?" he finished, holding out an extra 40 euros. the taxi driver shrugged, took the money and began to pick up speed. vince sat up tensly, not taking his eyes off the slowly growing black cloud.


	3. Death

**hi all! new update! woo! two in one day! you're lucky you are! **

**disclaimer: do not own the boosh**

the Nabootique was alight, glowing like a beaker as vince leapt from the taxi and sprinted towards the flaming door, flinging it open in a frenzied rush to get to Howard. He made his way to the charred staircase just as a large triangular section of ceiling tumbled down in a dazzling sheet of flame and an even larger plume of thick smoke, which instantly imposed on his breathing space, choking him to his knees. heart hammering in his mouth, he scrambled up the steep stairs, dodging fiery debris. a single name revolved around his slowly depleating mind. Howard.

he reached the lounge. the heat from the flames was intense, burning his skin yet chilling him to the bone.

what if...no...mustn't think like that...

with his eyes streaming and his throat red raw, Vince staggered towards Howards bedroom door. he grabbed a handful of shirt and proceeded to yanking the door open. the room belched smothering smoke hitting him sharpely, almost flooring him. he stood his ground and held his breath until the smoke cleared. vince saw him. Howard lay on his back, asleep, or was he dead? on his bed, eyes peacefully closed. Vince wiped away stinging tears and slowly appoached the side of the bed, slipping heated hands beneath Howards limp frame and hauling him up. it wasn't as easy as it seemed. it was usually Howard that picked Vince up, not the other way around. Vince staggered under Howards weight and returned to the top of the stairs wth him, glancing around at the havoc unfolding around the charred flat. he carried Howard slowly and haphazardly down the flaming stairs, slipping once or twice, only to catch himself again.

bursting out of the shop door, he immediatly collapsed to the moist floor, large raindrops falling thick and fast, bouncing off his hair and rolling down his face, blending with the tears that fell as thick as the rain. he held Howard up in his arms, head bowed low, his body wracked with emotional, noisy tears. Howard suddenly moved, attempting to pull himself forwards, groaning slightly. Vince looked at him sharply. "howard"  
coughs convulse though Howards pale form, making Vinces heart race.

he's alive...he's actually alive! vince could hardly believe it. he held Howard closer, soothing him.  
"Howard...it's alright...you're safe now...i've got you"  
"w...what happened vince?" howard choked, eyes streaming.  
"fire...dunno what started it...could 'av been anything"  
"what? fire? no...can't have been...how?" he babbled.  
"what happen to shop?" came a gruff voice from behind. bollo shuffled over to where vince and howard lay, rain spattered and soaked. "fire," howard croaked hoarsly.  
"no...but...where little Naboo"  
vince and howard exchanged frantic looks. damn! in all of his hurry to save howard he totally forgot about the tiny shaman, lying there in his room, alone...

forgotten...

dying...

bollo yelled and charged into the burning shop.

"he'll be ok...wont he?" vince asked choking again, "i mean...you were...right"  
"yeah...but i got out in time...the smoke could have got down to his level by now...he...he could be...i don't know"  
vince stared at howard, totally terrified. how could he have let this happen? forgotten naboo?

a crash came from inside as bollo rushed down the half collapsed stairs. he shuffled out the shop, carrying a small, limp bundle in his large arms. small curled shoes poked out from one side and long black hair fanned out from the other. bollo tearfully laid the pale, lifeless form of naboo onto the nearby bench. the sky ripped in two, unleashing a downpour of water upon naboo.

even the skies crying for him...thought vince, tears rolling down his own, soaked cheeks.

naboo lay, motionless, pale, and lifeless...a peaceful look spread over his small features.

wherever he is...he must be happy...Howard thought sadly, watching bollo, now knealing next to the bench, holding naboos lifeless hand in his own as though trying to warm it. as though he were only asleep.

vince and howard held each other, weeping for their friend.

bollo knelt by naboo, to shocked to shed a tear.

naboo lay, silent as always, never to speak, never to smile, never to save the day again.

a single tear rolled down his cheek, landing in bollos soft fur. a single tear...a final tear...

**i'm sorry naboolio! please don't hurt me! sorry for the character death guys. the next chapters will be a bit hurt/comfort but after that comes the howince. will update soon. x**


	4. Fantasies and Funerals

**i didn't really know how to do this chapter, so i hope it's ok. i promise the story will get better in the next few chapters.**

**disclaimer: i do not own the mighty boosh. sxc noel an coolio julian do. k? if i do start owning it thn i'll give you a call.**

blue and yellow pinstriped robes still adorned the enigmas thin frame, as he lay on top of the small coffin, surrounded by his friends...and saboo. vince leant tearfully on howard as bollo stood at the front of the domed hall. "naboo...was bollos...tiny shaman," he began gruffly, attempting to hold back tears, "he mean...great deal to me...he been there...since we left zoo...he been there...through thick and thin...naboo never left bollo...bollo...going to miss...his...tiny...shaman..." tears suddenly flooded out of his eyes and he broke down, as he was escorted away from naboo by dennis. howard took the floor next, bringing out a small piece of paper. he glanced at naboo, feeling emotion well up inside him suddenly.

"the rainbow is not enough,  
nor the flood my eye can't see enough,  
nor my ear absorb sufficient silence january is not enough,  
nor june books are not enough,  
nor the el grecos china is not enough,  
nor india good luck is not enough,  
nor absolution from the bad jasmine is not enough,  
nor the rose kingdoms are not enough,  
nor the oldest city in the world,  
without you,  
our enigma," howard finished, glancing up, around the small crowd of people. his eyes rested on vince, thin tear tracks ruining his make-up, showing the true vince noir beneath. the shaman council sat mournfully, heads bowed low as if in simoultaneous prayer. only dennis was missing. he stood at the back of the room, comforting the bawling bollo.  
vince took a deep breath and got up onto the platform.  
"naboo was many things...he was a shaman...an enigma...but more importantly...he was a friend to us all. even if some of us didn't like him all too much. but...i'm going to remember...the way that naboo...was always there for me...an howard...when we needed him...to help us...or just to have a laugh...and that's how i'm going to remember him"  
all in all vince felt very proud of himself for that speech. he'd never written that much on one subject before in his life. especially about someone that wasn't him. but he felt that...if naboo was going to leave...then he should at least give him a decent send off.  
naboo began to disappear into the red, velvet curtain. bollo noticed and suddenly ran over, yelling for 'his tiny shaman', tears streaming down his hairy face. it took dennis, howard and saboo to hold him back as naboo was slowly pulled into a back room, a small hand hanging limply off the coffin. bollo fell to his knees with a thud and wept, huge gorilla tears. he sat there for hours. the other mourners long gone by the time bollo dried up, unable to cry anymore, yet sobs still wracked his large body. he suddenly felt a small hand on his hairy shoulder.  
"don't cry bollo. i'm ok. you will be too...yeah?" lisped a voice quietly from behind him...

**i wasn't very happy with this ending. so any reviews of how i can make it better will be greatly apreciated. hope to get next chapter up soon. love your cockeny geezah x**


	5. Enigma Indeed

**authors note: sorry i've spent so long updating. been away all weekend. hope you like the nxt chapter. im not so pleased with it. got major mental block halfway through. x**

**disclaimer: i do not own the mighty boosh. the magnificent noel an julian do. (we all love you!) X**

bollo spun around as quickly as his knees would take him and there,stood before himin all of his 5ft 1 shamanic glory, was naboo. or at least...his spirit...or soul? what did you call someone like this?  
naboo saw the confusion on his face and his dark eyes twinked with laughter.  
"i was allowed to come and say goodbye," he lisped softly," couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my best friend could i?" he explained, smiling warmly and placing a hand on bollos shaking shoulder. tears began forming around his eyes as he looked into his tiny shamans face, "why you have to go little naboo?" he asked, his voice thickening.  
"well, my times come i guess bollo. but i'll always be there for you. in spirit anyway. i'll try and visit...if i'm allowed...i don't know how haunting works yet. i know i can't stay long now though..." naboo finished sadly and leant in to hug bollo. he felt strangly real in bollos arms as he grasped onto him like a small child. bollo clung back, unable to stopo the fresh wave of tears. they held each other close. naboo smelt of the horrors that stole him from bollo. it chilled bollo to the bone, yet at the same time, brought back long forgotten memories...

_naboo, bollo, vince and howard sat around a large campfire, laughing, joking and cooking sausages (except for vince, who had a sweet tooth for marshmallows). vince happily perched on howards lap, mouth gummed up with mallow. howard pushed him off quickly._

_"don't ever touch me vince. you know that. never touch me."_

_naboo and bollo laughed at the sight that was unfolding before them. vince continually sitting on howard, and getting pushed off until he finally had an idea. he suddenly walked off into a small clutch of trees and stayed there in hiding for a few minutes. naboo and bollo concealed grins as vince crept up behind howard._

_"what?" howard asked, frowning slightly. vince leapt on howard, wapping his arms tight around his neck._

_"HOWARD!" he yelled delightedly as howard screamed and jumped to his feet, vince still dangling from his shoulders._

_"vince you berk! what did you do that for? i told you! never touch me!" howard scolded, spinning round on the spot. this made vince hold on tighter, his feet lifting off the ground. his squeals of joy mingled with naboo and bollos heavy laughter, ringing harmoniously through the woodland clearing..._

"good times..." naboo mumbled, still clinging to bollo. bollos stomach gave an almighty lurch at the sight of him. naboo had turned almost transparent and a faint white glow, emanated from him. naboo said he couldn't stay long...but this wasn't enough time...naboo couldn't leave...not now...not after he'd just found him again...

"naboo...you can't go..."

"i have to"

"stay with me..."

"i can't. it's my time to go...i'll come an visit soon...promise," naboo sat there, slowly fading, tears still glistening on his pale cheeks. bollo grabbed naboos hands, "i can't let you go!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. naboo gave him a weak smile, mouthing something, though no words came out. he stepped out of reach, smiling sadly as he became one with the atmosphere around them, leaving bollo alone to weep.


	6. Six Months Later

**hey guys! sorry i took soooooooooo long to update. i've had major mental block on the following chapters. should be fine now though. this little piece of fluff goes out to naboolio (as always) and buttonsmagoo (the fluff queen). **

**disclaimer: nope...still don't own the boosh. if i do thn i'll let you know. (we still love you noel an ju!!)**

**without further ado...bring on the fluff...**

"hey little man...cheer up yeah? it's been half a year...naboo wouldn't want you to be upset," Howard consoled, wrapping a comforting arm around a tearful Vince. He nodded, wiping his eyes of eye-liner stains and smiling up at Howard weakly.  
"i know...but...i just can't believe he's gone...you know"  
Howard pulled him into a hug, small flutters exploding into fireworks on contact.  
"i know little man"  
the airport queue moved on a little, forcing them to break apart and walk on. Vince smiled gratefully and pulled out a packet of Jelly Babies out of his small bag. "jelly baby?" he offered, holding out the rumpled packet.  
"you brought Jelly Babies?! to Venice?!" he asked, smiling an shaking his head.  
"why not?" vnce replied. howard watched longingly as vince's delectable pnk tongue flicked out, licking off the powdery coating expertly, before biting it's head off and devouring the rest.

_i've got to tell him, _thought Howard, watching him repeat the process to another baby.

_but what if i scare him? what if he runs away and i can't find him again?_

"howard!" vince called, snapping him back into reality. the line had moved on, leaving howard behind.

"i've got the luggage...come on! i want to get to the hotel so i can change!"

howard ran over to vince and took his bags, walking out of the airport into the blazing sunlight of Venice.

Vince stood in shock and amazement, not unlike a child stepping into his first sweet shop. this however...was no sweet shop, or infact a shop of any nature (surprisingly for Vince). he stared up at the tall, fluted columns either side of the arched doorway, and through to the mable floored entrance hall. sunlight streamed in through the enormous glass windows, beaming down onto the polished front desk.

"wow..." came a deep voice next to him, alerting him to howards presence. he picked up his bags and walked over to the front desk, where a dark haired woman looked up from her paperwork.

"Ciao il signore, lei ha riservato una stanza?" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

"excuse me?" Vince asked, utterly stumped.

"oh...you're british...i'm sorry...i said, hello sir, have you reserved a room?" she laughed lightly.

"oh...i get ya! yeah i did...a room for two? under the name...umm...well...either Moon or Noir."

the woman nodded, opening the book and peering at the long list of reservations.

"room for two...under...Howard Moon?"

Vince nodded, smiling at howard, who stepped forwards to sign and recieve the key.

"umm...the room does have two beds...doesn't it?" vince asked hesitantly. the woman nodded kindly and Howard took vince by the arm, pulling him towards the lift.

"alright! i can walk on my own!" he snapped, denying the pang of crazed affection towards his best friend. Howard let go of his arm, hanging his head and calling the lift.

"hey! i didn't mean it like that! i just...can walk on my own...yeah?" vince grinned up at him and gave him a little push, shaking his head. howard smiled, walking into the lift as the doors swung open. vince took a step forwards, tripping over on the small ledge near his feet. he fell gracefully through the air, landing, face down on howard. howard caught him, falling into the back wall an the doors closed again. vince giggled, looking up at howard with his bright, sparkling blue eyes.

_so close..._thought vince._ it shouldn't be this hard...just lean forwards and do it..._

vince noticably gulped and leant closer-if that were possible-to howard, pressing himself into him, mere inches from his face.

"what are you doing little man?" howard asked, confused. vince stepped back.

"sorry...lost my balence," he replied, cursing his stupidity.

"oh...ok," howard sighed, looking-to vince-almost...crestfallen?

_alright...so that didn't go to plan...what if he doesn't like me after all? though...his face when i stepped away...i dunno...i'll find out later though..._

**thats it...fluff over...we'll get on to the fun stuff next chapter. i'll update soon i promise. bye now **

**love cockenygeezah.**

**x**

**ps: reviews are still good. hungry for reviews. feed me? RanR please. x**


	7. The Fire Begins

**once again, dedicated to naboolio-who gave me half the ideas for this and to who i must now dedicated this to (otherwise she'll kill me for killing naboo off). enjoy. **

**disclaimer: the boosh still belongs to the gorgeous noel an loverly julian (woo! we love you)**

Howard moon sat on his bed, deep in thought.

_What could have happened if I hadn't have stopped him? Would he have actually kissed me? THE Vince noir? No…not possible…_

Howard felt a poke land between his shoulder blades.

"Vince how many times have I told you-wow!" he finished, looking round. Vince had indeed got changed, and Howard's breath hitched in his throat. His midnight blue shirt floated about half an inch from his taught body, falling open at the collar to reveal his smooth, bare chest. Howard gulped as he scanned the rest of Vince's outfit. He was wearing, what could only be described as the tightest pair of black jeans in the world, and dark blue knee length boots. Silver sparkles clung to his silky-now straight-hair. Vince grinned, his blue eyes dancing with delight.

"What? Too much?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Howard found his voice quickly, "you look…"

_How did Vince look to him? Hot? Sexy? Drop dead bloody gorgeous with added fuck factor?_

"Great…" he finished lamely, "you look great." Vince grinned again, twirling around on the spot and wiggling his ass.

_Stay calm…don't react…_Howard thought frantically. Even as he pleaded with himself he knew he had lost control. Thanking the gods that he'd decided to wear a long jacket that afternoon, he stood, indicating to the door.

"Shall we?"

Vince nodded, bouncing out the room.

the dazzling sun beamed down on Vince and Howard as they walked through the brightly coloured streets of Venice. Vince attracted most peoples eye and howard...well...he caught vince's eye.

_look at the way the sun bounces off his hair...and the-no...wait...i shouldn't be thinking this...stop it vince...that's sick...you're not gay...well...maybe a little...but not for Howard! am i?_

"vince...how is it that wherever you go...you attract attention?" Howard asked, almost absentmindedly, admiring vinces hair and wishing he could run his fingers though it. vince watched him for a moment, stopping in his path.

"i guess it's just the charm, the charisma...the gorgeous looks?" he grinned and strolled on, marvelling at the upcoming canal.

"wow...it's just like the postcards!" he laughed, stepping onto the large bridge that ran over it, "wonder if they'll take a picture of me here an put it on a postcard...the vince noir special..." Vince giggled, striking a pose. Howard laughed and shook his head, joining his friend on the bridge.

"you know...you think far too much of yourself...it can't be good for you," he said smartly, leaning on the wirey black railings lazily. Vince stared at Howard in awe, watching the light surround him like a sort of glow.

"what? what you looking at?" howard asked, looking behind him. Vince took a few steps closer so he was stood right next to howard again.

"the view."

"yeah...the view...it's...it's lovely..." he replied, stunned for a second.

"yep...it is..." vince whispered huskily, centimetres from Howards ear, making him shiver half out of anticipation. Howard looked round away from vince, trying to hold on to the sliver of dignity he still had.

_i'm not going to break...i'm not going to break..._

Vince stretched out his hand, touching Howards cheek, pulling him back round to face him.

"howard...i..." vince began, and, unable to get the words out, kissed him gently on the lips.

And Howard kissed back...

**dun dun dun! hehe this was quite a fun chapter to write. what do you think of it? R an R please. **

**love**

**your very own cockenygeezah**

**xx**

**ps: updated fast enough sparky?**


	8. No Smoke Without Fire

**hi again. it's me. sorry i've not updated for a bit. been busy. enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: nope. cockenygeezah still don't own the boosh. that goes to sxc noel an julian **

Howard pulled away reluctantly from the kiss.

_How long had it been? A minute? Five? Ten? _He looked down at Vince in amazement.

"How long have you-" he asked, unable to finish the sentence. Vince blushed lightly, catching Howard's gaze.

"Three years…" he replied, shyly slipping his hand into Howard's. Vince sighed in relief.

_He didn't pull away! _Vince felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, leaving him light and bouncy. Howard squeezed Vince's hand, smiling, placing a long lasting, tender kiss on his velvety lips, savouring the way Vince's body pressed against his, that small sliver of bliss in his otherwise empty world. Vince's hands snaked around Howard's back, the other to his cheek, drawing him steadily closer. They drew apart, grinning breathlessly.

"You wanna…umm…get something to eat?" Vince asked quietly and Howard nodded, taking his outstretched hand.

Vince nibbled his pizza like a small mouse, stringing the cheese out between his teeth and the slice in his hands, grinning at Howard. He shook his head, laughing slightly.

"You just have to don't you?" he smiled fondly. Vince nodded, slurping up the strung out cheese.

"Why not?" he asked, munching on his tomato pizza base. Howard shook his head, laughing gently and giving his plate to the waiter. The waiter grinned at Vince, taking his plate and replacing it with a new dish. Vince's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Wow…that is one HUGELY sweet pudding!" Vince watched as the waiter laughed, walking away and shaking his head, glancing back at Vince occasionally. Vince turned back to Howard, giving him an evil grin.

_Oh dear_ Howard thought.

Vince picked up his spoon quickly and rolled a little cream on to it. His tongue flicked out, licking the tip of it and swirling it round before sucking the spoon into his mouth, never taking his eyes off Howard as he did so. Howard's hands retracted to his slowly hardening member.

_Oh god Vince. Stop it! _He wished he could shout out _you're turning me on! _And he wasn't talking about his usual 'not quite' from the occasional jazz loving girl. No. He was talking about being rock hard for the electro poof sitting in front of him. _This is so wrong…but so right…_ he mused, carefully watching Vince. Vince grinned knowingly, licking the chocolate covered spoon all the more and winking. Howard stared open mouthed, his fingers digging into his legs out of tension.

_I have to get Vince out of here…somewhere private…somewhere I can __taste him again…maybe more…_he dared think. Vince raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly.

_Bloody mind reader_.

"Hurry up Vince…" he pleaded, just managing to get the words out without something far more embarrassing happening. Vince's grin widened, finished his dessert thank god, thought Howard, and stood up.

"Come on then. If you're so desperate," he laughed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door, leaving the money on the table and winking at the waiter on the way out.

**enjoy that? review please. i'll update soon**

**love**

**ur cockenygeezah**

**xx**


	9. Flames of Love

**sup? this is one of the reasons the rating's so high. good old fashioned slash. the smuttyness will come next chapter hopefully crosses fingers if i dont get fiction block. have fun.**

**disclaimer: all credit for characters goes to noel and julian. love them both x**

Vince pulled Howard through the hotel lobby by the hand, gaining some rather odd looks from the other people.

"Come on Howard! Hurry up!" he grinned mockingly, pressing the lift button. The doors opened and Howard stepped inside after Vince. As soon as the doors swung shut, Vince grabbed Howard forcefully by the waist and (despite height and size difference) pushed him against the wall, crushing his lips against his own. Howard moaned softly into his mouth, his lips parting slightly. Vince, seeing this as an invitation, slid his warm, pointed pink tongue over his lips, hungrily exploring his mouth. Howard joined in quickly, placing a hand on his oddly feminine hips and grinding his own against them instinctively, moaning feverishly upon contact. Vince retaliated, drawing louder noises from Howard's half occupied mouth. The lift shuddered to a halt with a 'ding' and Howard lifted Vince off the floor, carrying him out of the lift and pushing him against the wall by their room. Vince sighed contentedly, still exploring Howard's warm mouth and wrapping his legs around his waist. Howard fumbled in his pockets for the card key. Vince smirked, slipping a hand into Howard's back pocket, sneaking a grab while he was at it, and pulled out the thin card key. He slipped the card along the door, opening it with his back as Howard pushed him, resuming their hungry kiss. He grabbed hold of Vince, half throwing him to the nearest bed, losing balance and landing next to him. A sudden wave of shyness washed over them both as they lay in each others arms, watching each other breath heavily.

"Vince…" he began, his voice coming out in a whisper. Before he could finish, Vince put a finger to his lips, taking Howard's hand.

"Shh…" he whispered, his heated breath gliding past Howard's ear. Vince began to guide Howard's hand lower, breathing deeply as his hand past his chest. Howard's hand began descending further, feeling the change from soft skin to thin and silky material. Vince's breathing became heavier.

"Howard…please…touch me…" he breathed, releasing his hand. Howard suddenly found his hand continuing lower, brushing over a very prominent bulge in his tight black jeans. Vince's breath caught and a soft moan sounded from his throat.

"Oh god Howard," he breathed into his neck as his own hands slid lower towards Howard's hips. Howard rubbed up and down with his hand, remembering that late night last month when…well…never mind. Vince gave a long drawn out groan, thrusting against Howard subconsciously (or consciously). Howard let out a strangled cry of shock, making Vince look at him apologetically.

"Oh damn…I'm sorry! Do you…want to stop?" he asked, looking wide eyed. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Howard. He looked at Vince intently, thinking about it momentarily before squeezing gently with his cleverly placed hand. This time it was Vince's turn to be surprised. After the initial shock had worn off, he grinned and rolled over onto Howard, straddling him.

"That…" he began, pinning Howard's hands above his head, "Was naughty. And a stunt worthy of me," he added, looking impressed. Howard grinned, gaining confidence. Vince smiled evilly, tracing little circles over Howard's clothed chest.

"You know…I should stop this know…after your little stunt," he mused, laughing inwardly at Howard's disappointed face. He continued tracing tiny circles, working his way lower.

_Oh I've got him now_ he thought, looking into Howard's longing eyes.

"What do you want?" Vince asked huskily, leaning into Howard, pressing his hips down into his. He could feel Howard's member digging into his leg, turning him on all the more. Howard moaned quietly, breathing coming out in short gasps.

"You…I want you…oh god please Vince…take me. Make me yours!"

Vince looked at Howard carefully.

"You sure? I mean…coz you're…"

"I know…please…I don't care…" the look in his eyes told Vince that he meant it. Vince nodded, grinning.

_Oh yeah…I got him…_

**what did you think? review soon...im getting hungry.**

**byee**

**love your cockenygeezah**

**x**


	10. Aftermath

**heya guys. this is the pillow talk that was demanded. hope it's up to your standards. **

**dedications: buttonsmagoo, stars of andromeda and naboolio**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything. at all. got it? nada. (unfortunatly) **

Sunlight streamed through the large, arched windows as Howard opened his eyes, blearily realising Vince was lying next to him, his arms slowly wrapping around his waist.

"Morning…" he breathed contently, snuggling into Howard's chest, while a small smile graced his lips. Howard gasped as Vince pressed his body flush against his, nuzzling Howard's neck.

"That was…I mean that really…" he stammered gently.

"Happened?" Vince asked, "Mmm…yeah…an it was amazing," he pressed a kiss into Howard's collar bone, making Howard suddenly short of breath. Howard stared at the high ceiling.

_I'm in Venice…no…scratch that…a hotel in Venice…with Vince…in a hotel __bed__ with Vince…me…Howard moon…_

Howard smiled, biting his lip and hugging Vince back, snuggling up close to him.

"Yeah…it was…it was amazing…"

Vince pulled up away slightly to look at Howard.

"Not bad for your first time huh?" he grinned. Howard grinned back and poked his tongue out at him.

"Nothing to compare it too have I?" he hinted, raising an eyebrow and stroking a finger down his cheek. Vince looked minorly shocked before kissing Howard gently on the lips.

"Well then I'll have to do it again so you have got something to compare it to," he murmured against his lips, his tongue flicking out to lick them. Howard-feeling very brave by this point-licked the length of Vince's tongue and followed it into his mouth, pulling him closer. Vince moaned slightly into Howard's mouth, running a leg up his side.

_This isn't like last night _Vince contemplated _we were all…all…hot an passionate…this morning it's sort of…lazy…and possibly better than last night...oh god Howard! Yes…_ he thought absentmindedly, being brought back to attention (in more ways than one) by Howard's wandering hands.

_He looks so perfect today…_thought Howard, running his fingers through Vince's already messy hair, revelling in the fact that Vince didn't seem to mind.

_The way his hair cascades onto the pillow gently, still sparkling from the glitter yesterday. An__d his eyes fluttering closed at my touch…oh god I've wanted this for years an now…now I've got him…_

Vince suddenly grabbed Howard round the waist, flipping him onto his back and sitting on him, grinning.

"Ready for that re-play?"

Howard nodded, grinning.

**so how was that? sorry for it being so short. i promise next chapter will be longer. **

**byee**

**love your**

**cockenygeezah**

**xx**


	11. Getting Ready

**hey guys an gals. sorry that i've not updated recently. i've been busy with other stuff. hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**disclaimer: you should already know this but i'll say it again. i don't own the boosh. noel an ju do. :D **

"Oi Howard! Come on, hurry up!" Vince called from the bathroom, running his new Nicky Clarks through his hair. Howard entered the room, a disgruntled look in his eyes.

"Do I have to wear this?!" he asked, holding up a small mound of black and white clothing.

"Yes! It'll look great Howard, trust me!"

Howard sighed, and walked away, unfolding the material to see what he was expected to wear. He caressed the white material lightly, smiling at the absurdity of this. He was no Vince. He didn't ponce around in tight jeans, forever messing with his hair. No. he was Howard moon. Jazz maverick. He didn't care what he looked like; after all, it's what's on the inside that counts. He preferred to use his charm and sophistication rather than his looks, yet here he was donning a new pair of very tightly fitting black jeans and white shirt just for Vince.

_Oh but it's worth it! _He thought, lacing up the front of his shirt. These clothes felt very odd to Howard, who wasn't used to such tightness around…those areas. He turned around to spy himself in the full length mirror on the wall.

_Who is that? That can't be me…can it?_ Howard stared in amazement, admiring how he turned out. He heard a light chuckle from behind him and turned round. Vince stepped forwards, admiring him from all angles.

"Not bad moon. Not bad at all," he grinned, "told you you'd look great…but come here…undo this a bit…you look too smart…that's it…" he added as he finished half unlacing Howard's shirt.

"Much better," Vince nodded in admiration then pulled Howard into the bathroom.

"Umm…Vince…you're not planning on doing what I think your gonna do are you?"

If it were possible, Vince's smile broadened.

"No! Definitely not…Vince…put the Clarks down!" he warned, shaking his head and backing towards the door as Vince advanced, straighteners in hand. He pounced, attacking Howard's hair with the hot panels. Howard ducked, grabbing Vince's wrist and pushing out of the way. He teased the straighteners out of Vince's hand, turning them off and placing them on the hard wood surface of the shelf next to the sink. Vince pouted wrapped his other hand around Howard's waist. Howard twitched involuntarily and then raised his eyebrow.

"You're not getting away with it that easy! No one tries to straighten Howard.T.J.Moons' hair sir. No one." Vince grinned and leant in close to him.

"Not even Howard.T.J.Moons' sexy lover?" he asked, grinning. Howard shook his head and let go of Vince's wrist.

"No. not even you sir."

Vince pouted more, adding another hand to Howard's waist and making him sigh in contentment.

"Come on. We're going to be late," Howard said smoothly, slipping a hand round Vince's waist and guiding him towards the door.

"Gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see."

**and so will you dear readers. i'll update real soon. promise :D read an review please. cockenygeezahs getting hungry again x**

**lots of love**

**your cockenygeezah**

**x**


	12. Bells

**heya guys! i'm back! two chapters. 1 day. heading for a third. aren't you a lucky bunch? well...enjoy...**

**barratt and fielding own the boosh not me. should know that by now. i've told you enough :)**

"Howard where are we going?" Vince asked for the 23rd time. Howard sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you. That's the whole point of a surprise!"

Vince grinned, rolled his eyes and leant his head back on Howard's shoulder. They rounded a corner and Vince gasped. A long, jet black boat bobbed up and down on the clam canal waters, casting shady reflections down onto the sparkling surface.

"Wow…" Vince breathed, grasping Howard's hand. Howard grinned, leading him over to the majestic gondola. Howard helped Vince climb over the side, placing him down on a large, cushioned bench in the centre, sitting next to him and putting an arm around his waist as the gondolier cast off and began to push the long boat into the water.

_Is it just me or does Howard look a bit nervous?_ Vince thought as he looked up at him from his comfortable position on Howard's chest.

Indeed Howard was nervous. Nervous because of what he'd been planning for over a month now. Ever since that first night they had together. He looked down at the angel in his arms and sighed lovingly. _Now or never I guess_ he thought, hand clamping down on the cube-like box in his pocket.

"Vince…" he began, stroking a thumb down his arm.

"Mmm?" he asked contentedly, looking up into Howard's thoughtful, yet somehow nervous face.

"I've been thinking about us…quite a lot recently and-" he was cut off by Vince's finger pressing against his lips.

"Please don't do this to me…I can't…just…not now…" he pleaded, staring into Howard's eyes. Howard looked down, staring hard at the bottom of the boat. Vince laid a hand on his shoulder.

"At least wait until the rides over to break up with me…please?"

Howard looked up in shock.

"Break up with you?! Vince…I can't break up with you! I love you…I love you more than anything in the whole world…which is what I wanted to talk to you about…you see…" he pulled out the tiny little velvet box and saw Vince's eyes go wide, "I've come to realise…that…I love you Vince…and I want to spend th….the rest o…of my life with you…" he stammered, opening the small box. A thick silver ring lay embedded in its satin pillow. The moonlight glinted off the silver, making the intricate patterns glow.

"Vince Noir…will you marry me?"

Vince stared at the box, and the ring inside of it, shocked. He looked up at Howard and took his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concern flooding his eyes. Howard nodded, watching Vince with hopeful eyes. Vince looked from Howard to the ring in his hands, then finally to the floor, biting his lip.

Howard's heart sank.

**well wasn't that a nice little juicy dangler? please review and tell me what i've done wrong. **

**love, your very own**

**cockenygeezah **

**x**


	13. The Long Awated Answer

**hi. wow i've written a lot today. 3 chapters. sorry this one's so short but it gives you all vinces answer. enjoy**

_Vince looked from Howard to the ring in his hands, then finally to the floor, biting his lip._

_Howard's heart sank._

_Would he? Please don't turn me down Vince…please…_ Howard watched Vince's face for any sign of expression, silently pleading for the right answer. Vince looked up at him through his jet black hair.

_Oh god he's crying…_Howard thought, feeling the bottom fall out of his stomach. He looked away, staring at the glistening waters, thinking how much he'd like to jump in there after Vince's reaction.

"Yes," came a small voice from behind him.

_Great even my brains against me...wait a minute…_Howard looked around, staring at Vince in disbelief.

"What did you say?" he asked lamely.

"Y…yes…I….I will…" Vince answered, tears glistening around his eyes, smudging his perfect eyeliner circles. Howard broke into a beaming grin.

"Really?" he asked, as though needing confirmation.

"I've already said yes now get over here and kiss me!" he replied, grabbing Howard by the shirt and pulling him over, pressing his lips against his own. Howard wrapped a hand tenderly around the back of his fiancés neck, drawing him closer. He pulled away, smiling lovingly, pulling the ring out of its box and slipping it onto Vince's pale finger. Vince grinned, admiring the way it glinted in the light.

"I love you Howard! I really do…" he leaned in and kissed him gently before laying his head back on Howard's chest. Howard kissed the top of his head, stroking his luscious layers calmingly.

"I love you too Vince. Always and forever,"

Vince smiled and melted into his arms for the remainder of the journey.

**like it? he said yes!! you now have a choice. what do you want to see?**

**1. vince an howard get married**

**2. vince gets letter saying he started the fire, but doesnt tell howard**

**3. vince gets letter and does tell howard and he cancels the wedding and leaves (bit melodrama but the options there) **

**4. they get married then gets a letter**


	14. Next Week?

** sup guys. next addition to the story. next chapter will be a bit more structured (with hopefully more plot). please enjoy. x**

Vince and Howard never left each others arms until they got to their room, where Vince reluctantly walked to the bathroom to fix his hair. Howard sat comfortably on his bed, knowing that the man he loved was in the next room, and more importantly, all his.

_Yes…things are finally starting to turn out right…_he thought as he lay back onto his soft pillow. Feeling the bed sink slightly, he opened his eyes.

_Did he have to sit right there? I'm not complaining or anything…but the view…and the tight jeans don't help…_

He looked up into Vince's smirking face, feeling his face prickle with heat.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, breaking out into a grin as he slid down next to Howard, wrapping his arm around him.

"Mmm…good view…" he smiled and Vince raised his eyebrow, snuggling closer to him lover.

"Next week," Vince piped up, staring down at his new ring. Howard looked down at Vince, confused.

"Getting married…"

"Bit soon isn't it?" he asked, sitting up and watching Vince questioningly.

"Yeah…but…I wanna be with you as quickly as possible…I…I love you Howard," he smiled up at him, sitting up also to kiss his part bare chest. Howard smiled back, watching the way Vince's layers skimmed his shoulders as he moved round, tickling his cheeks as he leant in to kiss him. Howard felt Vince's velvety lips press against his, parting slightly as his pink tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lips parting slightly, Howard pulled Vince closer, letting his tongue slide over his in a hungry kiss. Vince moaned quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around Howard, pushing him further down onto the bed. He pulled away carefully, leaning on Howard's chest.

"So…what d'ya say?" he asked, smiling hopefully.

"I think it could be arranged," Howard grinned, pulling Vince on top of him, kissing him lustfully. Vince moaned again, running his hands up Howard's white shirt, sliding it off. He began peppering tiny kisses over Howard's neck and chest, rubbing his hands up and down his sides slowly. Howard felt his head fall back as Vince's tongue joined the ministrations.

"Oh god Vince…" he murmured, letting his hands wander through the smaller mans amazing silky hair.

"Hey…you…mess my…hair up…you'll be…in trouble…" he warned through kisses, scraping his teeth down Howard's hip lightly. He gasped and arched his back, feeling Vince's long fingered hand gently rub his crotch. Vince giggled, repeating the action and drawing forth louder groans from deep within Howard's throat, this time undoing his jeans button. Vince kissed and sucked his way back up Howard's figure, till he reached his mouth again. His tongue delved into the warm cavern, seeking its competitor. Nipping Howard's tongue, Vince ran a hand back down his chest, eventually meeting the heated folds of his jeans. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his hand underneath the fabrics, stroking firmly. Howard let out a muffled moan, thrusting slightly against Vince's hand.

_This is going to be a long night…_ he thought as Vince kissed back down, sliding the remainder of his clothes off and lowering his head. Needless to say that was the last thing Howard thought that night...

**what you think? good enough to post review? i'll be seeing ya. try an update later on today **

**love**

**your very own**

**cockenygeezah**

**x**


	15. It Was Me

**i am SOO! sorry for leaving this so long! i had loads o stuff to do an i had major writers block. and please can i just point out, no crossbows please! dont hunt me down it wasnt my fault (lol)**

**anyway. enjoy. **

**disclaimer: im planning to own noel an ju by the end of the month so fingers crossed. but as of now? nope. dont own.**

Howard stood at the front of the warm registry office, nervously checking his watch every few minutes.

_Where is he? _He sighed; _I knew this was too good to be true. How could he do this to me? I…I love him…and he just left me._ His eyes filled with hot tears as he rearranged his black tie and pulled his jacket further around him. He sighed again, wiping his eyes of burning salt tears and looked apologetically at the priest.

"I'm sorry. But if your partner doesn't turn up in the next five minutes then im afraid you'll have to go."

Howard nodded sadly, wishing that the ground would swallow him whole. He turned to leave, muttering an apology to the priest, head hanging dejectedly towards the floor as he let the tears fall freely.

"Howard?" came a small voice in front of him. Howard looked up a fraction, seeing a flash of white. A pair white boots made themselves visible and Howard raised his gaze. A pair of almost blinding white knee high boots encased thin calves, thighs barely covered with tight white drainpipes, studded with tiny diamante gems along the pockets (the prominent bulge indicating that it was a man that stood before him). A loosely fitted, almost see through shirt floated about him, undone to just above his stomach, revealing the smooth, pale chest that Howard had come to know well.

"You finished gawping?" Vince laughed as pulled Howard's face up to meet his own. Howard's breath hitched instantly in his throat.

"Vince you look-wow,"

He laughed quietly; stroking his cheek Eyeliner ringed his eyes heavily, smudging down gracefully into glittery powder accenting his high cheekbones. Gems clung to his ebony locks like morning dewdrops, sparkling as the sun caught them.

"I've been waiting for you!" Howard scolded irritably, "3 hours! I thought you'd left me…" he finished quietly.

Staring in shock, Vince stopped pulling on Howard's hand.

"You…what? You really think I'd…"

"No. Just being stupid…as usual. Being stupid," he apologised, nuzzling Vince happily. Vince smiled, squeezing his hand, "I would never leave you Howard. I love you," he reassured, waving the two witnesses he had found.

"I'd have been here earlier but it took ages to get looking this gorgeous."

Howard shook his head, leading Vince over to the front desk.

"You always look perfect Vince. You know that."

"Hello Mr Moon!" slowly Howard, holding onto an equally drunk Vince. He pulled a face. "I am not Mr Moon! You sir!" he laughed at his impersonation, "are Mr Noir!" He giggled, poking Howard in the stomach as they stepped into the hotel lift.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be love," Howard growled huskily as he pinned Vince to the wall, sucking at his neck. Vince moaned loudly, pressing himself into Howard as he slid up the wall. Pulling Howard's head towards his own, Vince crushed their lips together passionately, slipping a hand up his shirt.

"You have to wear a suit more often Howard," he muttered as he was slammed hard into a cold wall, feeling more kisses being pressed into his slowly reddening neck.

"I'm going to have fun with you tonight Vince," Howard growled as he pushed the smaller man into their hotel room. Vince was thrown onto the neatly made bed, rumpling it instantly. Hearing something flutter to the floor and land with a clatter, he looked over the side of the bed, picking up the white letter.

"It's…addressed to me," he whispered, looking up at Howard in confusion.

"Open it!" he urged, sitting next to him. Being impatient, Vince tore open the letter, opening it quickly.

He read it.

He re-read it.

He stared.

He went pale.

"N…no!" he whispered, "It…can't be…"

Tears formed in his eyes, eyeliner running down his face in a tiny torrent of kohl. He looked up at Howard in terror.

"What is it?"

"It was me…" he whispered, "I started the fire…"

**what you think? i will try desperatly hard to update soon after this juicy dangler. please review**

**love**

**your cockenygeezah**

**xx**


	16. Murderer!

hi

**hi!! I've written the 3****rd**** to last chapter! nearly done! thank you all for the amazing reviews! they've really helped with the plotline! on with the story**

**disclaimer: cba thinking o summit funny. im tired. no I don't own the boosh.**

"It was me…I started the fire!"

Howard sat dumbstruck on the bed, staring at his partner. His face had turned a pale white, almost translucent. He found his voice.

"What? You can't have! How?!" he spluttered, shaking Vince's hand quickly. Gulping, Vince looked up into Howard's eyes, his own sparkling with tears.

"I…I dunno…" he lied, and then began to cry, falling into Howard's chest in anguish, "it was the straightners! I left them on…it must have caught…light…they told me…in the letter…Howard…I killed Naboo…" he cried, holding onto Howard for dear life.

"Shh…it's ok…" Howard mumbled in a futile attempt to be comforting, rubbing Vince's back stiffly.

_I'm terribly sorry to inform you that we have located the source of the fire. It would appear that the source came from the bathroom, as we found a pair of burnt out straightners next to the debris of a towel rack. It would seem that they started the fire that killed your friend. _

_All our apologies_

_Daslton fire brigade _

Howard's breath caught in his throat. **How could he have been so naive? no…I mustn't think that…this is Vince…he's my husband now…I…I can't…but he is…he was so…so shallow that he…left his straightners on…and then went out…how could he be so stupid?!** Howard felt the rage boil inside him, wishing it could burst forth. He mustn't let it.

"You. Started. The fire. You. Killed. Naboo…" he whispered, biting his lip. **Control yourself Howard. Contain yourself. Don't do anything rash**. He stood up, shaking Vince off him.

_Located the source of the fire…straightners…killed your friend. _

**Don't do anything rash. **

Vince clung to Howard's shirt, tears streaming down his face, begging for him to understand.

"please Howard. don't…I can't…"

"you can't what?!" he snapped, anger flashing behind his eyes, "can't deal?! you killed Naboo! how could you be so goddamned STUPID!?" he yelled the last word, pulling himself away from Vince forcefully. Vince sat on the bed in shock, pain and anguish apparent in his eyes.

"Howard…please…you know I'd never…" he choked out, biting his lip and reaching out for Howard again. Once more Howard batted his hand away.

"How could you Vince Noir?! You shallow, naïve, moronic poof!" anger suddenly burst forth from Howards kempt body in a stream of loudly stated swearwords, forcing Vince further and further away from him.

"you…killed Naboo…he was your friend…my friend…and you killed him…you…murdered him…" Howard looked up.

**stupid boy. naïve boy. he's a…a…**

**murderer. **

_straightners…killed your friend…bathroom. _

**murderer. murderer. murderer.**

Vince looked up wide eyed.

"What?! I'm not a murderer! Howard I didn't mean-"

"To kill your friend?!" he yelled in his face, backing him against the wall and pinning the somewhat smaller man to it in anger.

"I didn't mean it!" Vince repeated, sounding like an LP that had got stuck. his eyes filled with terror as Howard banged his head hard against the wall.

"Shut up! How can you say you didn't mean it?!"

**Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. **

_Killed your friend._

**MURDERER! **

Vince's screams mixed with Howard's yell as he flew across the room, cracking his head on the wooden bedside table.

Howard ran full pelt from the room in shock, not looking back long enough to see the thick glutinous red liquid slowly blossoming from Vince's head, viscously spreading across the pale carpet.

**What you think? Bit OTT? I quite like it. Please review! I love to heart criticism-hopefully scattered with a few good reviews ******


	17. I've Caused You Enough Damage

**hey guys! really really really sorry i haven't updated this sooner. coursework at its worst. last chapter was really bad i know but this one's on the way to fixing it.**

Howard stood in shock. He leant against the wall of the hotel corridor outside their room.

_My__ god what have I done?_

Clutching at his mouth hard enough to bruise, he slid the key into the door.

_Please__ let him be ok_

The door slid open silently, revealing the horrific scene.

Vince lay silent as the grave in a growing pool of blood. A large gash adorned his face where he'd hit the bedside table, his skin ashen where no blood covered. Howard's heart leapt to his throat, threatening to burst forth in a wave of anguish as he crept closer. Thin trails of blood trailed like red rain down the front of his white shirt, seeping into his skin as it travelled death slow towards his jeans. His ebony hair clung in strands around his face, tacky with slowly drying blood. Howard knelt by him, shadowing a hand over a strand of hair.

"Vince I am so sorry," he wept, allowing salt tears to fall over Vince, blending with the sticky red liquid on his brow. He stirred. Howard yelped loudly, jumping backwards towards the door. Vince's eyelid fluttered, revealing an icy blue eye, so full of anger, directed at Howard. He rubbed one eye free of tacky blood and that in turn, opened for him. Pushing himself to his knees with a grunt, he held his head, clearing it of drowsiness. He in took a deep breath.

"Well…what a wedding present," Vince spat venomously, turning those eyes, like cold chips of ice in his direction.

"Vince i-"

"Don't even think about apologising Moon!"

"Vince please! I didn't mean to!"

"Save it. You know I didn't mean to leave the straightners on but you still blamed me for it didn't you? You knew that I couldn't have saved Naboo as well. It's lucky I got you out in time! What if the stairs collapsed? Or the ceiling? I risked my life for you and how do you thank me?" he stalked over to Howard, closing the gap between them, close enough to kiss if the time was right. Vince glared up at the taller man meeting his angry gaze with his own upset, repentant one. Vince sighed. Can you not even get angry while I'm shouting at you? It's so much easier to yell when you're not giving me the puppy dog eyes!"

Howard looked to the floor.

"I've finished shouting. I can't hurt you anymore. I've…I've done enough damage to you." A tear glistened down his cheek

"I've done enough damage."

Vince frowned, then let it fall, turning away.

"Howard…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

He stood bemused as Vince came hurling round; throwing his fist into Howards face with such force he rocketed into the wall. Vince over balanced with a yelp and toppled onto Howard's chest.

**sorry it's so short. it will be better next time i promise. **

**love **

**your very own**

**cockenygeezah**

**xx  
**


	18. Forgive And Forget

**hey this is the last chapter!! i finished it! thank muchly to buttonsmagoo who practically wrote this chapter. the original sucked so she bulked it out for me. so big round of applause for buttons! **

**disclaimer: don't own the boosh and never have and sadly, never will.  
**

Howard gasped as Vince landed smoothly on top of him. A tiny trickle of blood leaked from one corner of his mouth. Vince looked up startled, touching the cut carefully, making Howard wince. The pain of a thousand knifes struck Vince all over his body, as he felt blood spurt from various cuts, but the pain hurt him most in his chest, where the knifes had struck worse. His heart.

"God Howard…I'm sorry!" Vince cried, stepping off Howard lightly and falling to the floor, looking up at his husband, and back around at the floor, spatters of his own blood lightly decorating it. He shuddered as

Howard nodded silently, running a hand through his husband's hair.

"Howard…speak to me. _Please_," Vince begged kneeling up and pulling Howard's face round to meet his own.

"Howard."

No reply.

"Howard!"

Howard looked down carefully, half expecting another punch, "yeah?"

"I love you Howard And I want you to know that, I didn't mean for Naboo to die, really… it's just, you know what I'm like, I forget things – all the time, it's just… it's me, and you know that's me… I'm sorry Howard really, and I know that I just deserved every punch I just got, but you know, and I know that beating the shit outta' me isn't getting any closer to bringing Naboo back, and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't have wanted to see any of that, I think. Oh, what am I talking about…? I would understand if you'd had the marriage annulled by tomorrow morning, I just want you to know, I'm not mad at you, how could I be? I deserve this…." How could he ignore that face? The puppy dog eyes, he'd fallen for it time and time again, but no… not this time sir, no way.

"Vince, I don't know what to say…"  
"Just say 'you're forgiven… please, even if it's the last thing we'd say together. Even if it's the last thing you say, before walking out that door – please, just say it…"  
"Vince, you're not forgiven," Vince's face fell "Because, you've got nothing to be sorry for, it was an accident whereas I've just been a complete brute with you, I mean… you're bleeding. And that's my fault…" Howard whimpered Bringing Vince's face closer to his and examining the damage, sighing playfully at the still fixed puppy dog eyes.

"You told me off for using the eyes. Yours have more of an effect. Their bigger on such a little pointy face. "

A twitch of a smile shadowed across his eyes.

"An' you're a big man with tiny eyes. Creepy combo. But I still love you. Please don't be mad."

Vince's arms wrapped around Howard's waist and he buried his face into his chest.

"Please Howard?" he whispered, giving him another dose of the puppy dog eyes.

Slowly, Howard raised a hand towards Vince's head, stroking his hair gently. "You mean it? We're ok?"

The hope shone through all else on his face, glowing towards Howard like a light bulb.

_A very pretty light bulb_ he thought dreamily then shook his head.

"Yeah…course we're ok little man."

Vince grinned, jumping up and practically dragging Howard into a long embrace, wrapping his arms around him and barely letting go.

"I'm never letting you go Howard. Never."

Howard hugged him back, kissing his neck gently.

"For ever and always little man." he kissed him again, gently brushing against his lips, "c'mon. Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered as he wiped a smear of blood from Vince's cheek. Vince smiled, hardly daring to believe it had all sorted out, and followed Howard into the bathroom, hand enveloped in his.

**what you think? review please. and that's all you'll get from me on this story. although i may write a sequal about bollos troubles. sound good?**

**bai!!!  
**


End file.
